Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Banana.Crackers
Summary: Yes, these things have been done before. After the boys discover the body, they are on there way with their next challenges:Girls, and a dance. Teddy/OC Vern/OC Please review :D
1. A Dance?

**A/N: ****ABSOLUTELY MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! D: Please be nice. :D**

**

* * *

**

Sadie Hawkins Dance

A Dance?

It was a typically sunny, Friday afternoon in the tree house when Teddy, Gordie and Chris were sitting around their table playing their usual game of Scat.

"I knock," said Gordie.

"What? You liar! You didn't deal yourself no pat hand." said Teddy.

"Ah, shit...eighteen" said Chris sounding uninterested.

"Fourteen..." said the slightly annoyed Teddy.

"Thirty..." sighed Gordie, who was clearly getting bored.

"Hey guys, I'm getting kinda bored." said Chris. "Same..." Droned the other boys,

A few minutes later there was a rapid knock on the door. "That's not the secret knock." said Gordie, who was now reading one of his crime magazines.

"C'mon guys, I forget the secret knock, open up." The voice whined. "Vern" the boys said in unison. They moved their card table and opened the door for their friend.

"Oh man, guys wait till ya hear this...unbelievable...wait till ya hear this..." Vern was panting as if he ran the Boston marathon. "Lemme catch my breath...I ran all the way from Blue Point..."

"I ran all the way home (do wah do wah ooooh)"

"Guys, c'mon!"

"Just to say I'm sorry (Sorry-Ohhh)"

"Guys, sincerely, you always do this to me... This is serious!"

(Continues singing)

"You all suck."He pouted.

"Okay, what is it man," said Chris still smiling.

"Okay great! You guys have to listen to this. I was at the diner ya know and I overheard some chicks talking about some dance that's supposed to be held next Friday...they called it a Sammy Hopkins or something."

"Sadie Hawkins, you wet end." Teddy flopped his head towards Vern with an exaggerated squint.

"Oh yea, I heard about one of those, it's when the girls have to ask the guys to the dance," said Gordie, now looking a little concerned. There was an unsettling silence which was followed by Vern. "I don't like this man, sincerely."

"Hey Chris do you have another smoke?" asked Teddy. Chris gave each of the boys a cigarette. Once they lit them, they took very uneasy drags.

"Hey you guys wanna go for a walk?" asked Gordie. "Sure" was all they could manage to say. Soon enough they decided that topic could wait until Monday at school. (They'll have to talk to the other guys about this one)

"Hey, let's get some sodas." suggested Teddy. "Sounds good." said Chris. "Yeah, it's way too hot out here..." said Vern, slightly trailing behind.

They wandered towards the Blue Point Diner; not daring to look at the posters with the words scrawled "_Sadie Hawkins_!"

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

"I wonder how much longer we'll be driving..." I thought.

There sat Hunter Colussi as she stared out at the blue sky in a '58 Corvette beside her dad. Meanwhile her mother and her sister Donna were in the horrible pink truck in front of them (which smelled of strawberries and soap). They'd been driving forever it seems and Hunter was growing impatient. Her and her family were moving away from Portland to Castle Rock due to the fact their father got a job offer there. Hunter could really care less seeing as she didn't really have friends at that place. Mostly because she was "weird", a "freak", or just crazy. But her sister on the other hand had a few friends, but they always talked about her and acted like she didn't know. So basically they didn't mind.

"Hey dad, are we almost there yet?" I asked.

"Just about," He answered. "We'll be there in at least an hour."

"Okay..." I grumbled. "I wonder how Donna is holding up in that awkward smelling shit box." I thought to myself. "Heh heh..." I quietly laughed.

"What's so funny?" dad asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." I lied with a smile. "This is new place is going to be _very_ interesting..."

* * *

**EndNote: Well, that's the first chapter. =D Hopefully you like it so far. I'll get chapter 2 up real quick! :D**


	2. Smoking in the Boys Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stand by Me or The Body. These awesome creations belong to the geniuses Stephen King and Rob Reiner :D. I also don't own the song "Smokin' in the Boys Room" by Brownsville Station. Or the song "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Reliant K**

**Claimer: I do however own my OC's Hunter and Donna Colussi, along with any other ones I feel like throwing in there.**

**A/N: Thanks to my only review from MooMonsters. –Hugs- 3

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Smokin' In the Boys Room:**

Monday morning at school, the boys were still shaken by the mere thought of girls, but they didn't let that show. Nevertheless, they still were going to talk with the rest of the guys.

"Hey guys, what's your next class?" Asked Chris getting an idea.

"History." Teddy sighed.

"Same." said Vern.

"I have gym next." Gordie replied curiously. "Why?"

"I'm getting an idea...hey Gordie; your class is going outside today right?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yea, I think so."

"Okay good. Let's all meet at around 11 o'clock, around the time everyone clears the change room." Chris said with a smirk, showing the boys a pack of Winston's he hawked from his dad.

"Alright" Teddy said starting to get an idea of where this was going.

"Great, you guys go talk to the Despain twins, and I'll go talk to Darabont." Chris was now smiling by this point.

"Wait, what will we tell our teachers?" Vern nervously asked.

"Tell them you had to take a shit."Teddy laughed his awkward screech of a laugh: "Eee-hee-hee-hee!"

Vern frowned at this crude remark.

"Good Teddy," Gordie said looking slightly disturbed.

"Why don't I just say I have a dentist appointment instead?"

"I just won't go." Teddy decided with a smirk.

"I have a doctor appointment." Gordie said with a grin starting to form.

Basically, they were going to tell their teachers they were ditching class, taking advantage of their stupidity.

"Hey, I see the Despain twins!" exclaimed Vern.

"There's Steve" said Chris said. "11 o'clock sharp!" he reminded the guys.

After they told their plan to the other guys, they went off to their classes, except for Teddy. The other boys told their teachers about their fake appointments. Others played sick. The guys sat there waiting for 11 to roll around. Once it finally did, they cheerfully walked out. They ran for the gym the moment they turned the corner. To their delight, not a single person was around.

"Excellent," John Despain said with a smile.

"You said it bro," Marty grinned at his twin.

They followed the smell of Winston's which led right to the boys room. The boys almost laughed with excitement of the stupidity of the teachers. They walked through door greeted with a cigarette handed to each of them.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" They all said to one another.

After awhile of chatter, they settled down and the four remembered why they brought the other guys there.

"Okay," Chris started, "We're here to tell all of you who don't know yet the reason we're all here. Vern?"

Vern cleared his throat to speak. "This weekend at the Blue Point, I overheard some girls talking in the booth behind me talking about this dance that's supposed to be in the gym this Friday. It's called The Sadie Hawkins Dance." Vern said nervously.

"Gordie?" Chris said, motioning for his friend to explain.

"Well The Sadie Hawkins Dance is when the girls have to ask the guys to go with them." After this was said, there was a moment of silence and uneasy drags. At this point, this silence was broken by Steve Darabont.

"Wait a second, why do we all care about some stupid dance anyways? Why don't we just not go?" He questioned.

"Because, moron, if we don't then people will think we're pussies or some kind of homo if we don't." Teddy bluntly told him, followed by a long drag from white stick in his hand.

"Yea, are there any pussies here?" Gordie asked the boys.

"No pussies here." Said Teddy right away.

"Mieeeow" Vern said with a laugh, causing the others to laugh as well.

"Any homos?" Chris teased.

"NO!" They said pretty much at once.

"Well then, are we men? Or are we mice?" Teddy asked starting to grin.

"We're mice!" they said in unison. Teddy frowned at this and said, "Well then...let's act like mice..." he said with a raised eye brow while they all lit another smoke. (Hell yes it was that line from "IT" ;D )

The boys always seemed to get the other guys in on their plans. It seems they were rather good at it.

"Hey Gordo, what time is it?" asked Marty.

"11:26am...shit, maybe we should get going after we finish up here, someone usually comes in for a drink of water at around 11:30 and most of my classmates are snitches." Gordie put out his cigarette on the nearest locker, which caused the others to start to follow suit.

"Dude let's just go now then," Marty said.

After they put out there half smoked cigarettes, they headed for the door. Once they started to walk out, they were greeted by a ginger boy wearing a dress shirt, suspenders, and a little bow. His name was Randall McCrowell. He was basically the principal's little helper who looked for kids skipping out and brought them to the office.

"Oh shit..." Vern started.

"Well, what do we have here? Is that cigarettes I smell?"Randall sneered. "How would you like to see Principal Warner?

"How would you like a kick in the balls?" Teddy spat viciously at the other boy, popping out from behind the other guys.

"I-umm..." Randall took off as fast as possible. He was deathly afraid of Teddy. Since the first grade, Teddy bullied him by breaking his crayons, pushing him off the slide and stuff like that. As time went on, it obviously started to get worse and worse, like punching him in the gut if he said something that sounded stupid to Teddy, or "two for flinching", copying his answers for a test and getting away with it, and all that kind of stuff. Basically, he beat on him every chance he got. Lucky for them Teddy was there, because Randall learned quite some time ago to never rat him out for anything.

They laughed at the nerd and how he immediately took off when he saw Teddy.

"So...where do you guys wanna go?" asked Chris.

"I dunno... how about the diner? I'm getting hungry", said Vern.

"Yea man, let's go." They all agreed. (Lunchtime)

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

We got here in the late afternoon on Friday to realise Donna and I aren't even enrolled in school yet. We were still settling in and stuff by this point, and we were getting bored.

"Hey Don, mom and dad say we'll be going to school on Tuesday."

"Cool...I guess. That's a weird way to start school." Donna answered. "Hey wanna play pirates?"

"Nahh, we always play that. Why don't we play army instead?" I asked hopefully.

"Hm... I guess so, wait, I don't know how to do that machine gun sound you do." She said with a sigh. "Besides, I don't know any of the war terms."

"I got an idea, why don't we have a war between Cap'n Pete and his men versus the French Naval?" I asked with a huge grin.

"Okay!" Donna happily agreed.

"To the back field!" I yelled with excitement.

**Five minutes later...**

"Troops! Up and over!" I yelled, motioning at the fence near the old shed. "You'll never take us alive Pete, you Iron Clad Possum!" I then started shooting at her.

"Damn yer eyes you addled Corporal! And that's Captain Pete to you!" Donna happily yelled.

"Men! Jump in the cockpit!" I yelled and I ran towards the shed in our back field. I pretended that was the airplane and the porch was the base.

"C'mon sea rats! Lets keelhaul the scallywag! Your dead men's chest awaits Colussi!" Donna warned me as I happily "jumped in the cockpit."

I ran into the shed for one second and ran out with my arms extended as if I were an airplane.

"Errrrerrrruhh" I said, making my best impression of an airplane engine. I ran one of my arms into Donna and knocked her over. I somehow lost my own balance and joined her.

"Shiver me timbers!" Donna said though laughter. We stood up and heard a voice calling for us.

"Girls! I have some money for your lunch!" It was our dad.

"Coming dad!" We said and ran to the house.

"There's a little diner 3 or so blocks down the street. I think it's called The Blue Point. I don't know, just walk until you see the sign." He explained.

"Okay. Thanks dad!"

We then headed down the street in the direction our dad pointed to, in hopes he was right.

* * *

**Finally! ...Well, there you have it, chapter 2. Hope you liked it...well for whoever's actually reading this that is . ...Please review! It would be much appreciated. **


End file.
